Bandana
by YueHana
Summary: ¿Por qué tengo que tener una bandana más pequeña que la de mis hermanos? Sin importar que demostraré que puedo ser igual de bueno que Leo, Rafa y Donnie. Sin importar que, conseguiré esa bandana. -Basado en TMNT 2012-
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Me presentó. Esta es mi primera historia de las TMNT. Vi el nuevo show y de inmediato se me prendió el foco con esta idea. :3 **_

_**Rafa: Ey. ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que tu escribes para esas caricaturas chinas.**_

_**Si, y no son caricaturas chinas, se llama ANIME. OwÓ Pero cuando me enteré de ustedes. (De nuevo XD) me entró la inspiración así que aquí me tendrás un buen rato más. **_

_**Rafa. ¬¬***_

_**Bueno, espero que esta historia les guste. La verdad me agrado el resultado;D espero que a ustedes igual.**_

_**Ahora me voy a buscar a mi tortuga preferida cof*Donnie*Cof**_

_**Leo: Donatello, será mejor que te escondas. n.n'**_

_**Donnie: Huye. O_OU**_

_**Oww, Leo ;_; Bueno sin mas el fic :3 *Corre tras Donnie***_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Las TMNT, aka Tortugas Ninja, no me pertenecen. Yo que más quisiera tenerlas para tener con migo y hacer lo que se me plazca a Donatello Hamato. Si amo a Donnie, y siempre lo haré. El fic es solo para su entretenimiento. No consigo ningún trato monetario con esto, solo sus reviews.

…

**Bandana**

Todos. Todos tenían sus bandanas que demostraban que eran ninjas de un nivel superior. Todos. Todos con sus bandanas más largas que la mía. Todos: Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello; los tres con su bandana que les identificaba que pertenecían a un grado _kyu_* más superior. Y yo, Miguel Ángel, con una bandana pequeña, la misma de cuando era niño, la misma con la que comencé mi entrenamiento ninja.

¿Por qué no puedo tener la misma bandana que mis hermanos? La misma, igual de larga.

Tal vez ellos sean mejores que yo en cuanto a combate, pero eso no significa que yo deba de tener la misma tonta bandana.

Si lo admito, todos comenzamos con la misma bandana, igual de pequeña, pues al ser principiantes en el arte del ninjutsu, nuestro grado kyu era inferior. Pero conforme íbamos progresando nuestros niveles ninja, tanto de percepción y pelea, iban aumentando. Aunque, yo siempre sentí, (y sabía) que mis técnicas de pelea eran inferiores a las de mis tres hermanos mayores.

Rafael es el que mejor pelea. Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos niños ha demostrado ser el mejor en combate.

Leonardo es el mejor en cuanto a sigilo. Siempre tuvo esa extraña quietud que ninguno de nosotros logró tener. Siempre estaba quieto entre las sombras, esperando a que alguno de nosotros estuviera distraído para atacar por sorpresa.

En cambio, Donatello ha sido el mejor en percepción y análisis. Él siempre supo en que momento el enemigo iba a atacar, y en qué momento el enemigo iba a sorprenderlo.

Los tres siempre tuvieron una técnica más desarrollada que él otro, y eso les permitió poder obtener la bandana que ahora poseen. En cambio yo, ni técnica especial ni bandana he podido conseguir.

-Mikey.

-¿Mmm? - Donnie me llamaba.

-La cena esta lista.

-Voy.

Si, así ha sido por los últimos 8 meses.

A paso lento me dirigí a la cocina, donde ya estaban todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares esperando a que yo llegara.

-Mikey, si vuelves a hacerme esperar de nuevo, te juro que te arrancaré la bandana de un jalón. – Rafael me amenazó. La verdad no estaba de humor como para oír sus quejas.

-Lo siento Rafa. – Suspiré. Y por la cara de confusión, supo que no estaba de humor, lo cual es muy raro en mí, ya que siempre que Rafael me regañaba o me gritaba yo le respondía solo para enfurecerlo más.

-¿Estás bien, mi pequeño hijo? – Sensei… Siempre tan perceptible, a él nada se le escapa.

-Sí, sensei, estoy bien. Qué tal si proseguimos con la cena.

Los demás se me quedaron mirando no tan convencidos. Y no los culpó, nunca he sido bueno para disimular mi estado de ánimo.

Una vez terminada la cena me retiré lo más pronto posible a mi habitación para realizar la misma rituna que llevó practicando los últimos 8 meses. ¿Y por qué hago algo así?

Bueno, desde que no conseguí mi bandana no he dejado de entrenar en secreto.

Si, como dije. Hace 8 meses fue mi turno de poder subir de nivel, pero no lo logré. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que yo no tengo una técnica especial al igual que mis hermanos.

Leonardo fue el primero de los tres en obtenerla. Gracias a que pudo esperar pacientemente.

Después fue Donatello. Sí, yo también pensé que sería Rafael, pero no fue así. Y gracias a la percepción del entorno que Donnie tiene, él pudo ser más listo para obtenerla.

Rafael fue el tercero, y claro, lo que le ayudo fue la fuerza bruta que solo él puede poseer.

Y yo, nunca he logrado desarrollar algo así, lo cual no me benefició a la hora de llevar acabo el examen.

Si un examen. No de esos donde tienes que escribir, sino uno donde demuestras tus técnicas.

A cada uno de nosotros, Splinter nos ha aplicado un examen para poder aumentar de nivel en ninjutsu. Este examen consiste en realizar una serie de katas y movimientos de combate como primer punto. El segundo punto consiste en la espera y evasión, es decir, esperar el momento oportuno para atacar y evadir distintos golpes y armas. El tercer y último punto, es el combate real, donde tenemos que enfrentar a cada uno de nuestros hermanos para finalizar con un enfrentamiento con Splinter.

Tal vez se escuche muy sencillo de realizar, pero no es así.

Todos tuvimos que entrenar el doble de lo usual para poder obtener esa bandana, ya que al primer intento nadie lo logró. Ni Leo fue capaz de lograrlo a la primera.

Por eso me he estado preparando para poder obtener la cinta. Sensei nos dijo que nosotros podíamos solicitar el examen cuando nos sintiéramos preparados, o bien, él podía avisarnos cuando sería el momento de este, siempre y cuando el viera que ya estuviéramos preparados.

Y aquella vez en la que yo me sentí preparado recuerdo que todos me observaron con cara de incrédulos. Y como no si el más pequeño de la familia era demasiado… pequeño, para poder realizar semejante prueba.

A decir verdad, mi examen comenzó bien, realicé las katas tal y como se debía, esquivé y sorprendí en el momento. Mi error fue en mi combate con sensei, me confié demasiado y eso costo mi bandana.

Desde ese momento, me la he pasado entrenando más de lo normas, incluso más de lo que mi cuerpo podría soportar. Me he pasado noches enteras entrenando y de ahí a 8 meses, mi actitud también ha cambiado.

Y volveré a ser el mismo cuando obtenga mi bandana.

Al día siguiente desperté tirado en el piso. Por estar entrenando no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, incluso dolía mi caparazón, si es que podía doler.

Salí exhausto de mi habitación, dirigiéndome directamente al dojo para poder practicar un poco más antes del entrenamiento. Comencé realizando unas katas que vi en internet. Katas que los verdaderos ninjas de niveles increíblemente altos realizaban.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que sensei salió de su habitación y mis hermanos llegaron al dojo. Estaba tan concentrado en las katas que no me percaté de su presencia hasta sensei me habló.

-Hijo, ¿quién te ha enseñado semejantes movimientos? – Splinter lo dijo con un tono de sopresa.

-Nadie.

-P-pero Mikey. Esa kata que estabas practicando era la que el legendario Maestro Yoshi realizaba. – Leonardo respondió también con un aire no podérselo creer. Y cómo no, si el pequeño Miguel Ángel siempre ha sido el más torpe en los entrenamientos.

-¿A sí? No lo sabía. – Dije como si fuera lo más insignificante del mundo. Odio que sean así con migo, como si fuera un ninja de nivel inferior kyu.

-Hijo mío. Dime, ¿quién te lo ha enseñado?

-Nadie sensei, simplemente lo vi en línea y decidí intentarlo. ¿Por qué el bombardeo de preguntas? ¿Acaso lo hago tan mal? – Pregunté un tanto irritado.

-No, de hecho lo haces excelente. – Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca me imaginé que sensei me dijera que haría algo "excelente". Espero que con esto se dé cuenta que ya soy capaz de realizar ese bendito examen.

-Sí, sorprendente. Ya comencemos con el entrenamiento. – Rafael me habló con ese deje de enojo. Más bien, lo que se podía notar en su voz eran celos ya que siempre ha sido así cuando alguno de nosotros sensei lo elogia por algo que no puede hacer bien.

Comenzamos con el entrenamiento. Esta vez sensei nos indicó que pelearíamos en parejas: Donatello contra Leonardo, y Rafael contra mí. A decir verdad, me asustaba un poco luchar contra Rafael, pero como he estado entrenando creo que podré tener una oportunidad contra él, ya que casi nunca ha podido ganarle, excepto Leo.

La pelea entre Don y Leo, comenzó y así de rápido terminó con Leo como ganador.

Después comenzó mi pelea con Rafa.

-Te haré trizas bobo.

-Ya veremos. – Le dije de la forma más amenazante que pude, no podía dejar que me intimidará más de lo que ya estaba.

Esta vez venceré a Rafael y le demostraré al Maestro Splinter que soy capaz de obtener esa bandana.

Rafa comenzó el ataque con un puño, el cual pude esquivar más rápido de lo que Leo es capaz. Lo tomé por la muñeca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo lancé contra la pared más cercana que tuve.

Así, mi pelea dio fin. Creo que no duró más de 30 segundos. Todo lo hice tan rápido que me sorprendí yo mismo de la velocidad que he desarrollado. Tal vez esa sea mi técnica especial.

Nadie sabía que decir, tanto Leonardo y Donatello estaban con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, y sensei solo tenía cara de estupefacto.

De pronto, Rafael se puso de pie y comenzó a acercase hacia donde yo me encontraba, mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-¿Crees que ya terminamos enano? ¡Ven acá! No sé cómo hiciste eso, pero no he terminado con tigo.

Rafa se acercó a mí con el plan de hacerme pedazos. Igual yo me puse en posición de combate para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

-_¡Ayime! (*) – _Splinter dio por terminada la pelea. – Miguel Ángel, ¿dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? Nunca antes te habíamos visto pelear así hijo.

Ah, ahora resulta que soy demasiado para todos.

-¿Sensei cree que esté listo para el examen? – Desvíe su pregunta con otra más.

El Maestro Splinter pareció meditarlo un poco, y después me miró.

-No, hijo.

-P-pero, ¿por qué? Usted vio las katas que estaba realizando, hasta pude vencer a Rafa por primera vez en un tiempo extremadamente corto. ¿No cree que esté listo? – Inquirí indignado. Sensei ya se dio cuenta de lo que puedo ser capaz y ahora me sale con esto. NO.

-Hijo, tal vez estés listo físicamente, pero durante tus movimientos pude observar cierta fuerza y mal en ti que no va contigo.

-Sensei, por fin pude desarrollar una técnica especial como las de mis hermanos. Eso es todo lo que necesito para demostrarles que no soy un niño débil, que soy tan bueno como ellos.

-Hijo, no me comprendes. No solo es el físico lo que importa en la prueba, sino también el espíritu y determinación que le pongas al momento de hacerlo. Y veo que tu determinación ha sido reemplaza por una determinación que va más allá de solo conseguir tu bandana.

-Pero, sensei…

-Lo siento Miguel Ángel, pero no puedes presentar el examen hasta que sepas controlar esa determinación mala.

Bajé la mirada. No lo podía creer, todos estos meses que llevaba entrenando y cuando por fin podía hacer el tonto examen, sensei me sale con esto. Me tensé.

-Mikey… Tranquilo sé que lo lograrás a la próxima. Solo necesi-…

-No Leo. – Lo interrumpí a media frase.

-Mikey, entiende que nosotros no quisimos que te sintier-

-¿Qué me sintiera que Donatello? ¿Que no me sintiera menos que ustedes, porque son mejores que yo? No Donnie, ustedes hacen que me sienta así.

-Miguel Ángel, cállate. NO seas pesado.

-Ajá Rafa, debería callarme y dejar de decir babosadas, ¿verdad? Porque siempre he sido así, el que se queda callado, el que es menos importante que los demás.

-Miguel Ángel…

Y entonces me fui. Corrí fuera de la guarida, y me adentré en las alcantarillas. No sé a dónde iba, solo me quería ir de ahí. Estar solo. Necesitaba pensar… y desahogarme. Por qué y conseguiría esa bandana. Yo podía ser igual que mis hermanos. Igual de importante.

No supe como llegué a una saliente donde terminaba con un pequeño arroyo. Me senté a la orilla de este y comencé a llorar. A llorar en la soledad.

Nunca me había sentido tan mal. Tan inútil. Todo esto necesitaba salir desde hace 8 meses, porque esto lo llevaba cargando y reteniendo dentro de mí. Necesitaba pensar bien.

Y si es como lo dice sensei. Desde que fallé no he sido el mismo, cambie drásticamente. Yo dejé de jugar videojuegos, dejé de ser el payasito de la familia. Y la verdad es que extrañaba ser todo eso. Ser el bobo al que Rafael golpeaba cada vez que lo hacía enojar. Ser el tonto que le preguntaba cada cosa que se me ocurría a Donatello. Ser el insoportable que colmaba la paciencia de Leonardo. Ser el pequeño y amado hijo indefenso de sensei.

Lo extrañaba.

Eso y mucho más.

Todo lo extrañaba.

Me enfrasqué tanto en mi entrenamiento secreto y en mi determinación mala por conseguir esa bandana y demostrar que puedo ser tan bueno como mis hermanos, que no me di cuenta que dejé de ser todo eso; y que comencé a ser el Mikey aburrido.

Ese no soy yo.

No soy yo.

Después de darme cuenta de mi gran error, me sentí la peor tortuga que pudo haber pisado el planeta. A todo mi familia, a toda yo… La decepcioné.

Me dejé llevar tanto por el deseo de querer ser tan bueno como mis hermanos que no me di cuenta de todo el mal que les hice.

Me sentía culpable.

Culpable por todo lo malo que hice durante estos meses.

Culpable por dejar de ser yo mismo.

Culpable… por traicionarme.

Tenía que regresar y pedir disculpas. A todos, porque tal vez no sea el mejor en ninjutsu, pero si soy el mejor en ser yo.

Me puse de pie y trate de secarme las lágrimas que aún seguían brotando de mí. Y emprendí mi camino de regreso a mi hogar con una determinación nueva.

De regreso lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con la escena mas especial que pude haber visto.

Leo, Rafa y Donnie se encontraban sentados en el sillón con la cabeza cabizbaja, y al parecer Leo y Donnie estuvieron llorando por los ojos rojos que se les notaba.

Cuando los tres se dieron cuenta de mi presencia lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir hacia ellos y abrazarlos.

Me les abalancé hasta que los cuatro caímos al piso.

-Chicos, perd-dóneme. Y-yo, no quise, yo, yo… -Dije entre sollozos, pues la verdad las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar.

-Mikey…

-Perdónenme por dejar de ser el dulce Mikey que conocen. Yo no quise hacerlos sentir mal. Perdónenme por ser un tonto y actuar como un cretino todos estos meses. _ ¡GOMENASAI! _(*)– Y ya no pude. Rompí en llanto en los brazos de mis tres hermanos.

Ellos no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a acariciar mi cabeza y mi caparazón.

-Mikey.

Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que ellos pasaban por lo mismo.

-No, yo lo siento tanto.

Volteé a ver a Leo.

-Leonardo siento tanto haberte dejado de hablar, siento tanto dejar que me protegieras, siento tanto dejar de ser tu hermanito pequeño. Siento tanto este tiempo en el que no estuve contigo.

Ahora me enfoqué en Rafa.

-Rafita, hermano. Perdóname. Perdona haber dejado de jugarte mis bromas, por haberte dejado de hablar y dejar de haber sido el hermano pequeño tonto al que siempre molestas.

Por último, miré a Donnie.

-Donatello. Genio hermano mío, siento tanto no haberte escuchado. Siento no haber estado contigo en los momentos que más necesitaste la compañía de alguien.

Los miré a los tres.

-Siento tanto haber dejado de ser su pequeño hermanito para volverme su enemigo. _¡Gomene!(*)_

Y seguí llorando. Bajé la mirada. Hasta que sentí como una mano me hacía subir la cabeza y me topé con las sonrisas que me pudieron haber dado.

-Mikey, nosotros lo sentimos. Perdónanos hermanito, por haberte hecho sentir de esa manera.

-No nos dimos cuenta de cómo te sentías.

-Y al tratar de pulir nuestras actitudes y técnicas, no nos dimos cuenta que también estábamos puliendo ese sentimiento en ti.

-Perdónanos, _ototo(*)_.

-Chicos… - Y los abracé. – Gracias.

Todos nos pusimos de pie.

-Enserio Mikey. Si hubiéramos sabido cómo te sentías pudimos haber cambiado. Perdónanos por haberte fallado como hermanos.

-Claro.

Les ofrecí una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Y… sensei?

Me encaminé al dojo y de ahí a la habitación de sensei. Entré sin tocar. Al verme parado ahí Splinter se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Yo no pude mirarlo a la cara después de lo que hice.

-Hijo. Mi pequeño.

Sensei me abrazó en un acto que no vi venir, así que solo le respondí el gesto.

-Papá. – Lo mire. – Siento tanto haberte fallado, tanto como hijo como tu estudiante. Jamás quise fallarte, yo me sentí muy mal cuando le dabas más importancia a mis hermanos que a mí y eso hizo que la ira me cegara. Lo siento tanto. _Gomenasai, otosan.(*) Gomene._ – Y lloré de nuevo en los brazos protectores de mi padre y maestro.

-Musuko wa daijōbu. Anata ga son'nafūni kanji saseru tame no watashi o yurushitekudasai. [Está bien hijo. Perdóname a mí por haberte hecho sentir así.]

-Gomene. Gomene.

En eso entraron Donnie, Leo y Rafa. Me separé del abrazo de Splinter y me coloqué frente a ellos.

-Familia. Prometo que seguiré siendo el mismo hijo y hermano de antes. Nunca jamás dejaré que algo como esto pase. Y sé que si quiero ser como mis hermanos mayores tengo que seguir su ejemplo, y esforzarme por mi misma tanto física, - mire a los chicos. – como espiritualmente. –Mire a sensei.

-Les prometo que no me rendiré y jamás me daré por vencido.

Los cuatro me miraron con determinación. Yo bajé la mirada.

-Les prometo seguir adelante siempre, aprendiendo de mis errores. Que si llegó a fallar lo volveré a intentar. Prometo que entrenaré duro y daré lo mejor de mí.

Dirigí mi vista determinada y llena de seguridad.

-Les prometo que conseguiré mi _bandana_.

…

**_UPDATE: [7/02/13]_**

**_Creo que olvidé colocar el significado de las palabras con el (*) xD Perdon por eso u.u, aqui les va :3_**

**_• Kyu:_**Se refiere al nivel de ninjustu. Así es como se les conoce a esos niveles.

**_• Gomenasai:_**En japónes, Lo siento mucho

**_• Gomene:_**En Japónes, Lo siento. Es, por así decirlo, el diminutivo de Gomenasai.

**_• Ototo:_**En japónes, Hermano menor.

**_• Otosan:_**En japónes, Padre.

**_• Ayime:_**Es la palabra con la que el Maestro Splinter termina los entrenamientos o combates de las tortugas.

* * *

...

_**¿Y bien? :D les gusto, yo lo sé. **_

_**Espero que así haya sido, y espero no haber cambiado un poco la actitud de Mikey. Pero tenía que ponerlo asi para que el fic tuviera sentido. Jeje n.n**_

_**La verdad nose si haya ya algún argumento del porque Michelangelo tiene la bandana mas corta que sus hermanos, pero si no la hay, aquí tienen mi opinión XD**_

_**Bueno, también díganme. QUIEREN CONTINUACION DE ESTO?! :DDD**_

_**La verdad pensaba hacer esta historia un two-shot donde Mikey consigue su bandana, pero no se si continuarla a menos que la historia agrade. Asi que, ¿Qué dicen? La continuo? :DDDD**_

_**Me retiro chicos, tengo que ir a buscar a Donnie ;_; COMO AMO A ESA TORTUGA *O***_

_**Donnie: Miedo._. **_

_**n.n **_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA:D Siento mucho la espera que les hice pasar, pero en el cole me atacaron con exámenes parciales y no quedé libre hasta hoy. n_n Pero por fin aquí esta la conti y final de mi historia tan pequeña XD**

**Rafa: Quieres seguir con el capitulo, me estas comenzando a hartar. ¬¬***

**Shhh, pues aguanta, no me iré de aquí hasta hallar a Donnie. OwÓ**

**Leo: Pero, si lo tienes detrás tuyo. n_n'**

**C-claro que no. O/O**

**Mikey: Entonces ese que esta atado a la silla y con una cinta en la boca no es Donatello?**

**Shhh, bueno si es. Ya lo atrapé muahahaha. –voltea a verlo-**

**Donnie: mmmmm! O_O'**

**Jaja, espero que disfruten el fic, de mientras me voy con mi tortuga favorita :D**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Las TMNT, aka Tortugas Ninja, no me pertenecen. Yo que más quisiera tenerlas para tener con migo y hacer lo que se me plazca a Donatello Hamato. Si amo a Donnie, y siempre lo haré. El fic es solo para su entretenimiento. No consigo ningún trato monetario con esto, solo sus reviews.

…

**Bandana ll**

Respiré, pausadamente, sosteniéndola en ciertos momentos antes de comenzar con mi prueba. Antes de comenzar el examen de nivel kyu.

Después de lo que pasó, sensei aceptó que ya era momento para poder obtener mi bandana. Tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo estaban listos para poder enfrentar las tres pruebas del examen y poder obtener mi premio, mi bandana.

Ahora me dirigía al dojo de entrenamiento, donde mis hermanos y mi sensei me esperaban para dar comienzo con mi prueba.

Era hora de demostrar lo que podía dar.

Era hora de demostrar que puedo ser tan bueno como mis hermanos.

Era hora de demostrar que puedo obtener mi bandana.

Al entrar al dojo Leo, Rafa y Donnie estaban sentados en posición flor de loto y mi sensei estaba de píe detrás de ellos, esperando mi llegada.

Tomé asiento enfrente de los cuatro a esperar las indicaciones del Maestro Splinter.

-Hijo, ya es hora. Es hora de tu examen ninja.

Eso fue todo para poder proseguir con el siguiente paso.

-Bien. – Splinter continuó. – La primera prueba que debes pasar es la realización de las katas y los movimientos de combate que te he enseñado.

Asentí.

-_¡Ayime! – _Tomé mi posición inicial. - _¡Junan Taiso!*_

Y di por comienzo mi primera kata. Realicé distintos movimientos con las mano y mis pies, unos ademanes de defensa. Elevé mi pierna izquierda sobre mi cabeza a modo de defensa y después y realicé el movimiento de agarré del cuerpo del oponente hasta llevarlo al suelo.

-_¡Yame! – _Tomé de nuevo, mi posición inicial. - _¡Kuji In!*_

Comencé mi segunda ejecución con la relajación muscular de mi cuerpo.

En sí, esta no es una kata de defensa, es más bien un tipo de kata que permite poder mantener acumulada tu energía en un punto fijo de tu cuerpo. Y eso fue lo que traté de hacer.

Respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos. Comencé por realizar movimientos de pies y manos para poder hacer fluir mi energía a través de mi cuerpo, mantuve la mayor calma posible. Continué deslizando mis pies por el tatami del dojo. Después canalicé por completo mi energía en el centro de mi estómago. Toda, podía sentirla toda. Solté un suspiro, abrí mis ojos y di por terminada mi kata.

-_¡Yame!_

Dirigí mi vista al frente observando a mis hermanos y de paso a Sensei. Este asintió.

-Bien hijo. – Sonreí. – Es hora de las ejecuciones de combate.

-_Hai. _

Me coloqué en posición de combate y esperé las indicaciones del Maestro Splinter.

-_¡Taijutsu!*_

Y empecé con una serie de golpes que estaban dirigidas a las zonas sensibles del oponente, di golpes dirigidos al rostro al estómago y a las partes inferiores de las piernas.

Después pasé a las patadas. Unas dirigidas a la espalda y al estómago, y para finalizar di una doble patada voladora y aterricé de un salto.

Esta última la aprendí yo solo mientras practicaba en secreto.

Por este último movimiento pude presenciar las miradas de asombro de los demás. Eso me hizo sonreír de orgullo por dentro, pero lo olvidé de inmediato. No iba a permitir que eso me desconcentrará de mi objetivo.

-_¡Yame! – _Sensei asintió. Parecería que estaba de acuerdo con mis ejecuciones; hasta ahora. Tomé asiento enfrente de mis hermanos y de sensei.

-Hijo, haz finalizado tu primera parte de la prueba kyu. Ahora es hora de la segunda prueba: Espera y Evasión. – Asentí. – Y creo que ya sabes que hacer.

Sensei se giró quedando frente a mis hermanos, estos se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-Leonardo, Donatello y Rafael, es hora de que entren en acción. Ya saben qué hacer. – Estos asintieron.

A partir de este punto la prueba se pone un poco más difícil, pues de hacer algo mal no podré aprobar el examen. Tenía que concentrarme mucho si quería poder pasar al siguiente nivel. Respiré y me dirigí al centro del dojo. Esta parte se realiza con los ojos cerrados, tal vez olvide mencionarlo.

Antes de comenzar, observé como Leo se dirigía por unas cuantas shurikens, grandes y pequeñas. Donnie se acercó a unas kunais, por lo viste se veían muy filosas. Tragué en seco al verlas, la verdad estaba un poco nervioso. Por último Rafael se dirigió a la estantería donde se encontraban los arcos y flechas, entre ellos tomó un _yumi*_

-Miguel Ángel. – Observé al Maestro Splinter. – Recuerda que en esta etapa tienes que hacer uso de las técnicas _Kayakujutsu_* y _Shinobi_*.

-Hai, sensei.

-Bien, _¡Ayime!_

.-

Respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos, tenía que concentrarme pues si no mal recuerdo, lo primero serían las shurikens.

Ahora no sabía en qué parte del dojo se encontraban, pero aún podía sentir sus presencias muy cerca de mí.

Y ahí fue, escuché como Leonardo lanzó la primera shuriken. La esquivé saltando al frente pues esta me venía por detrás. Y así dio comienzo la lluvia de estrellas afiladas. Muchas de ellas llegaban por detrás y otras tantas por delante. Aproveché eso para poder usar uno de esos huevos que Donnie creó para que liberaran una cortina de humo; tomé un huevito y lo arrojé para crear la cortina de humo. Abrí los ojos justo cuando estaba detrás de Leo; tomé mis nunchakus y con ellos pude derribarlo sin que se diera cuenta pues ya reaccionó tarde.

Leo no se percató de nada hasta que le tendí la mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie, solo me sonrió y paso a sentarse al lado de sensei, quien le asintió como aprobando sus acciones.

Volví al centro del dojo y de nueva cuenta cerré mis ojos.

Sentí una presencia y una ráfaga rápida detrás de mí, me giré sin despegar mis párpados y solo moví mi cabeza a mi lado derecho para evadir uno de las filosas kunais. Aquí fue cuando comencé a sudar, esas kunais me ponían un poco nervioso, pero no podía rendirme, tenía que estar concentrado al cien.

Respiré y alejé todo nerviosismo dentro de mí. Pude sentir de nueva cuenta como las kunais se dirigían a mí. Una pasó cerca de mi caparazón pero me agaché en el momento preciso para esquivarla, pero la siguiente no la sentí venir, pues apenas la pude esquivar al saltar hacia atrás pero aun así pude sentir como esta hacia una pequeña fisura en mi verdosa piel del brazo.

De igual manera esto me indicó de dónde venían las kunais. Use otro de los huevitos "mágicos" de Donnie, y sin que él se diera cuenta aparecí por encima de este y lo atrapé con mi kusarigama.

-¡Booyakasha!

Dí mi típico grito de victoria. Como extrañaba decirlo.

Donatello solo suspiró, tal vez pensando que aun en momentos que ameritan seriedad no podía dejar pasar mi típica frase. Sonreí, me encantaba estar de vuelta. Liberé a Donnie y este tomó asiento junto a sensei, del lado contrario de donde se hallaba Leonardo. Me giré en su dirección y pude ver unas miradas de aprobación: lo estaba haciendo bien. A este paso conseguiría mi bandana más pronto. Por último tenía que evadir las flechas.

Me dirigí por tercera vez al centro del tatami del dojo.

Y así como me planté, así Rafa me tiró la primera flecha, apenas y me dio tiempo para reaccionar y evadirla. Cerré mis ojos y pude sentir la presencia de Rafael, pues tal vez mi hermano mayor sea bueno en pelea pero no es tan bueno en paciencia, haciendo que esta carencia lo llevará a que lo descubrieran fácil.

Use una bomba de gas y al salir la cortina de humo morado, me dirigí a la parte trasera de Rafa, lo tomé por el caparazón y lo aventé por encima de mi cabeza haciendo que soltará el yumi.

Sonreí orgulloso, la última evasión fue más corta de lo que creí.

Fui hasta donde había dejado a Rafa y le tendí la mano, pero él la rechazó. Y no me impresioné de su acción. Se paró y tomo asiento al lado de Leo, y de igual manera me posicioné frente a los cuatro.

Sensei meditó un momento y después dirigió su mirada a mí. Sonrió: -Bien hecho hijo.

Eso me llenó de esperanza.

-Ahora es tiempo de tu última prueba. – Al terminar la oración sensei se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia mí. – He decidido cambiar un poco tu examen, en esta última etapa solo te enfrentarás a mí. – Miré al maestro Splinter perplejo. – No te pido que me derrotes, solo te pido que puedas detener uno de mis ataques, o por lo menos que puedas hacerme un rasguño.

Ya entiendo. Asentí.

Y sin más sensei me dirigió una patada a mi caparazón pero pude detenerla. O eso creí porque de la nada, Splinter cambió la dirección de la patada al centro de mi plastrón, y ahí fue donde caí y perdí por unos segundos el aire. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que eso me detuviera. Tome uno de mis nunchakus y lo convertí en kusarigama para poder detenerlo a distancia. Sensei corrió hacia mí y dirigió un puño a mi plastrón de vuelta y esta vez logre detenerlo con mi kusarigama, pero al agacharme para dar una vuelta y derribarlo sensei tomó mi pierna y me arrojó directo a una pared. Para amortiguar la caída use una pirueta para poder evadir del impacto, y al instante que toqué el piso me dirigí hacia mi maestro.

Así seguí tratando de atacar directamente, pero tal vez esta técnica no me sirvió de mucho así que decidí usar los huevitos de gases mágicos.

Cuando sensei dirigió otro golpe hacia mí arrojé uno de las bombas y aproveché eso, para sorprender al sensei por arriba. Pero sensei me tomó del brazo y me hizo dar una vuelta, pero al tocar mi cuerpo con el suelo, este desapareció dejando al sensei sorprendido, hasta que por detrás Splinter pudo sentir mi patada en su espalda. Con esto hice que el cayera al tatami del dojo y yo me quedé sin poderlo creer.

Había derribado…

Había derribado a sensei.

¡HABIA DERRIBADO A SENSEI! YO MIGUEL ANGEL, FUI EL PRIMERO DE MIS HERMANOS EN DERRIBAR DE UN SOLO GOLPE AL MAESTRO SPLINTER.

No podía creerlo, y tampoco mis hermanos mayores lo podían creer, pues estos estaban con la mandíbula hasta el suelo de la impresión.

De pronto reaccioné y me dirigí hacia el sensei para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El maestro Splinter se giró y me miró con una cara de comprensión.

-Bien hecho, hijo mío.

Solo sonreí y…

-¡Booyakasha! Sensei, ¿lo vio? ¿Vio cómo lo derribé? A que no se lo esperaba. ¡Wuuuuu! Yo el Gran Miguel Ángel fui la primera tortuga en derribar a nuestro maestro. ¡YO! ¿Lo vio sensei? – Le pregunté a Splinter con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Por fin…

-Así es hijo. Felicidades.

Leo, Rafa y Donnie se acercaron a mí y me dieron unas cuantas palmadas en mi caparazón.

-Mikey, eso fue genial.

-Asombroso, ¿cómo no pensé en crear una sombra antes?

-Bien hecho, hermanito.

Mis hermanos me felicitaban por lo que acababa de acontecer.

-Miguel Ángel, hijo. – Me giré hacia mi maestro. Pero mi cara de felicidad cambio a una de incredulidad. No podía creerlo.

No podía…

Simplemente, pensé que no lo conseguiría.

En las manos de mi sensei. En las manos de mi otosan.

Estaba… Estaba mi bandana. Mi bandana.

Me acerqué a él y Sensei me tendió mi prueba final.

-Aquí tienes hijo, te la mereces. Demostraste ser un verdadero ninja. Felicidades.

Tomé la bandana de las manos de Splinter y la observé sin poderlo creer.

Tan pronto y recordé en qué circunstancias estaba me retiré mi antigua bandana, la antigua con la que crecí por más de 14 años. Se la entregué de nueva cuenta a sensei, y con mi nueva y larga bandana en manos la coloqué encima de mis ojos. Donde alguna vez estuvo mi vieja cinta, ahora esta una más larga. Mi nueva cinta, la cinta que me determina un ninja de nivel kyu alto.

Se sentía tan diferente, aun así no pude soportarlo y … rompí en llanto. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Giré mi vista a mi sensei quien me veía con un rostro lleno de orgullo. Caminé unos pasos hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él. Las lágrimas brotaron y me dejé caer en los brazos de mi maestro y padre.

-Arigato. Arigato otosan. Muchas gracias. – Y lo abracé más fuerte. Sensei me correspondió el abarazo.

Me separé de mi maestro y me guíe a donde mis hermanos estaban con caras de orgullo, también. Y de nueva cuenta me aventé a sus brazos y los tres me recibieron en ellos. Sé que estaban orgullosos de mí y yo de ellos.

-Arigato. – Con esa simple palabra podía decirles todo.

Me separé de la calidez de su abrazo y me traté de secar las lágrimas. Bajé la mirada.

-Leo, Rafa, Donnie, Sensei. – Levanté la cabeza y dirigí mi vista hacia ellos. – Muchas gracias no podía haberlo hecho sin ustedes. Lo conseguí gracias a las enseñanzas de usted maestro y de ustedes mis hermanos. Sin ustedes nunca lo habría conseguido. Gracias.

.-

A partir de entonces cada vez que veo mi antigua bandana me contagia una felicidad y una tristeza a la vez, pues con esa vieja bandana entrené y entrené hasta conseguir la que ahora poseo. Mi primera bandana. Siempre la guardaré.

Ahora que poseo mi nueva bandana puedo seguir adelante luchando por ser un mejor ninja, un mejor hermano y un mejor hijo.

Ahora con esta nueva bandana siempre daré lo mejor de mí, y nunca me rendiré. Seré el mejor ninja.

Pues ahora con esta nueva bandana, aprendí que puedo ser un nuevo Mikey en cuanto a lo que el ninjustu a merita, pero puedo seguir siendo el mismo Mikey de antes, el alegre y sonriente.

Por qué ahora tengo algo nuevo por lo cual luchar y seguir a delante.

Por mi bandana.

…

_**Palabras en (*):**_

_**Katas y movimientos**_

Taijutsu: combate desarmado. Se divide en Koshijutsu (golpeos a zonas sensibles) y Koppojutsu (rotura de huesos).

Kayakujutsu: fabricación y empleo de la pólvora y los explosivos.

Shinobi Iri: ocultación.

Kuji In: kata de relajación y flujo de energía

Junan Taiso: Kata de defensa.

_**Armas:**_

Shurikens: Estrellas afiladas de metal.

Kunais: Pequeñas dagas con punta afilada.

Yumi: Arco clásico que se utiliza de pie para ataques a larga distancia.

…

**Y aquí termina ;D ¿Qué tal? Les gusto.**

**Rafa: a nadie le gusto, obvio. **

**Callate Baka ¬¬ Mhmmm, bien chicos espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primera historia de las tortugas, y espero poder escribir mas de ellas:**

**Rafa: No porfavor, no la dejen D:**

**CALLATE. ¬¬ Bueno, ehmmm, me despido y muchas gracias por leer este fic pequeñito :3 Nos leemos pronto.**

**-se acerca a Donnie y le toma la mano.-**

**Despidete donnie :D **

**Donnie u_ú**

…

**Reviews?**


End file.
